The Quest for a Better World
by PrettyUgly101
Summary: The PPG believe they're doing good by beating up the bad guys. Ort, an alien from another planet, doesn't think so. When Ort sees the PPG and the RRB fighting, he decides that he'll destroy all of humanity... but chooses to give them a chance to right their wrongs. Now the PPG and the RRB must work together to finish their quest. Join them on their journey to see if the succeed...
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Son, in a year, it will be time to give my crown to you. There are a lot of preparations to make, like choosing a wife, finding others who are willing to become your people, finding a good planet… being king isn't as fun and easy as it seems, my Ort. For now though, let's start off simple-finding your planet. What type of planet do you have in mind? I know of an interesting one up north that you might like. It has two suns. Or would you like to choose your own?_ Ort's father, Pol, asked him.

Ort was overwhelmed. It had seemed like his 10 years of childhood had gone by too fast. He wasn't ready to become king, much less rule a planet. He wished his sister Zas had been the firstborn, so she could've become queen. It's tradition that the firstborn become a ruler of a planet of their choosing. Ort knew how much Zas had wanted this, but she kept quiet.

_Son?_

_I would like to choose my own planet._

_Then let's get started. Lead the way, Ort._

Ort looked around, and then started flying to his left. He looked for interesting looking planets. That was the only good thing about being king-choosing a planet. Ort knew many planets since he liked to explore as a younger Lorthok¹, but he wanted one that was new to him.

Ort hadn't changed much as a little Lorthok. He still looked like a fat, brown, and fuzzy marshmallow, except he was now as tall as a door. He kept his eye color the same-royal blue, his favorite color. He didn't have a nose or a mouth (actually, they didn't really have any body parts), since there was no need to breathe, eat, or talk. They communicated with their minds-you think of something you want to tell, and then you send it after checking it over. Lorthoks were also able to fly really fast, but it slowed down greatly when they were in the gravity of a planet.

Ort checked his surroundings-nothing looked familiar. Good. Perhaps now he can find-

THUMP! Surprised, Ort looked around and saw a funny looking asteroid about four times the size of him; he was confused at how he didn't notice it. It had a cube in the center, and sticking out of it were two rectangles and two circles.

_Son, what did I tell you about flying safely?_

_I'm sorry, I was just distracted…._

_Son, I know this "king thing" is getting to you, but…._

Ort tuned out his father. He would always go on and on about this and that, and he usually repeated things so Ort decided to stop paying attention. Pol never noticed anyway.

Something colorful caught Ort's eye. A planet! It didn't look too bad. It was blue, green, and white. Ort, being the curious Lorthok he is, zoomed over to the planet. Pol stopped communicating and followed.

_This planet, son? I don't think you want this planet._

_Why not?_

_It's…_ _well, son, we're not the only living things in the galaxies. There are others, though this is the only planet that I have found so far that has life. This planet has already been taken, so we might as well find another._

_No. I'll decide that for myself. I can wash the planet² if I need to._

Pol seemed like he wanted to argue, but stopped himself. He followed Ort, who was speedily flying towards the planet.

A few minutes later, after getting into the planet's gravity, they decided to go to the green area. It looked small from space, but it was actually quite large. When they were floating about 50 feet from the ground, Ort looked more closely at the planet.

It was magnificent. There were other flying creatures like him, except they had things to help them fly. Sticking up from the ground were tall, rectangular shaped rocks with a shiny, see-through surface. The sky's color was a different color than from space, and it had funny looking wisps of white things in it. The green was solid ground, since creatures were walking on it. The creatures walking looked different from the flying creatures. They had a funny looking body, with things sticking out. They also weren't fuzzy on their whole body, only on their heads. They wore colorful garments; some colors he had never seen before. Everything about them was weird-the colors of their body, their fur colors, their funny looking body parts-but all of this made Ort want to be friends with them. Also, something weird was happening. Their mouths were moving, and something was coming out of them. It was like they were communicating, but… not in your head.

"Omigosh, what _is_ that?"

"Ew! It's gross looking!"

"AHH! Someone call 911!"

Most of the creatures were shocked at Ort and Pol, and many took something out of their garments and held it up to them, but not as an offering. Ort and Pol ignored them.

Suddenly, something louder than their way of communicating caught their attention. They looked at the source of the sound and saw six of the same creatures as the ones on the ground, except these were flying. Wherever they went, beams of light followed them-a pink and red, a blue and dark blue, and a green and dark green. They crashed into the rocks, not caring for the creatures inside and the time it took to build the rocks. They slowed down enough so that Ort and Pol could see their faces. They wore expressions of anger, which was rare back on Lorthoxia. There were three females and three males. The females and males were fighting each other, which was not only rare back home, but a crime. There were only a few situations in which anger and violence could be brought out, but Ort somehow doubted that this was one of them.

"Brick, you return that money to the bank right now!"

"Ha, too slow, little girl!"

"Butch, I swear, when I catch you, I am going to beat the daylights out of you!"

Ort didn't understand what they were saying.

_Son, you know those business trips I've been going to ever since you were a young one? I was actually coming here, studying these creatures. They call themselves humans. I have learned their ways, and if you want, I will share my knowledge of this whole planet and their languages with you._

Ort didn't know what a language was, but he nodded anyway. Pol lowered his forehead to Ort's. Ort waited for the knowledge to come, and when it did, he was taken aback. Suddenly, he knew everything-what the tall rocks were, why the humans looked how they did, and the meaning of their words. What had seemed interesting before no longer was. There was much violence on this planet, along with pollution. Many animals and humans were dying, and others did nothing to help. There was so much hate. Ort began to get furious. He turned his attention to the fighting teenagers who were still bickering. He made a conclusion that the boys had robbed a bank, and the girls were trying to return the money, but was all this violence necessary? No. It wasn't.

Still, Ort wanted this planet, just without the humans and the animals. He was about to tell Pol that he just wanted the planet washed, but stopped himself. He wanted to make it fair to the humans by giving them a chance to redeem themselves worthy of being alive and living on Earth. He decided he would give them a test of some sort, maybe more. Then he had a brilliant idea. He would make the teenagers with the superpowers do the test-together. The whole planet would be counting on them, and in order for them to succeed, they must get along and work as a team.

_You're not going to give up on this planet, are you, son?_

_No, but I will give the humans a chance to live. Let's go home; I will tell my plan to you on the way. I will give the humans a test…._

Ort and Pol flew back to space, Ort telling him his plan.


	2. Something Suspicious

**Author's note: **Thanks, AwSoMeNeSs for being my first reviewer, and thank you SpoilSuggaPrincess for being the first person to favorite it! I'm posting this chapter sooner because it's already done, and because I have no life. Well, if anybody is confused about anything in my story, then just message me or leave a review about it. Oh, and my author's note for the prologue didn't show up, so I will put the definitions here.  
1. Lorthok-An alien (this is what Ort and Pol are)  
2. Wash the planet- How they "clean" the planet they want to live on. It wipes out anything that they specifically want to get rid of.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't anything except for the aliens, and the story line.

* * *

(Blossom's POV)

"Whew, that was much more tiring than usual. The Rowdyruff Boys sure have gotten stronger. We need to start training harder," I said as Bubbles and Buttercup and I flew back home. We had just gotten back from another fight, and we were very sweaty. But we don't really mind being sweaty, as long as the day is saved, which it was.

Buttercup, who was sweating the most out of all of us, frowned. "They're not that strong."

"Sure they aren't," I said sarcastically. "Of course you had no trouble fighting them."

"I didn't."

"Mmhmm."

"Guys, no fighting! You know the Professor doesn't like us to fight," Bubbles intervened before the argument could get out of hand. I shut my mouth and looked down below to see if we were close by home, and saw our house. We flew faster.

"I call the shower first!" I exclaimed.

"I want to take a shower first, you got it last time!" Bubbles said.

"I'm not taking one. I took one yesterday," Buttercup said, much to our disgust.

"Ew, but Buttercup, you smell," Bubbles said.

I sighed and landed gracefully on the front porch with Buttercup; Bubbles had flown to the roof to get the key. We had changed a lot since we were children. We'd gotten better control of our powers, for one. We had also become more like normal people-the Professor had found a potion to make our body proportions normal. It also made us grow fingers and toes. Our hair colors and eye colors had not changed, though. Oh, and our personalities. That hasn't changed one bit.

We were all about the same height and weight. My hair was in its usual hairdo, but I had it cut to the small of my back. I no longer wore dresses; I had changed my outfits to knee-length skirts and simple yet stylish blouses (all of my blouses in pink, of course). Bubbles still had her hair in pretty pigtails, but she would mix it up by putting them in high or low pigtails and either curling the ends or straightening them. She still wore dresses, but changed them to mainly sundresses. Buttercup let her hair grow a little past her shoulders, which I thought looked pretty, but she always out her hair up into a ponytail. She completely ditched the dresses and went to jeans, shorts, hoodies, and t-shirts. Even though we never really tried too hard to look good, the boys at school would always stare and admire us. Well, I guess that is to be expected when you stick teenaged boys and girls into a small high school.

Bubbles came back with the key and unlocked the door. To our surprise, it was already unlocked.

"Huh, that's weird. The door is already unlocked," Bubbles said, studying the lock as if it were a work of art.

"Hmm. That is weird. I'm sure there's an explanation though," I said, only half-believing it.

"Professor, we're home!" We called out in unison. We waited, but got no answer. We tried again. "Professor?" I used my super-hearing to see if he was sleeping or in the lab, but I couldn't hear anything except for the TV in the next room. Wait, the TV? Why was that on? The Professor never left anything that could waste electricity on. First the door, and now the TV? Something is definitely wrong. Buttercup thought nothing about it though.

"He's probably buying groceries, Blossom. Chill out."

"Chill out? CHILL OUT? Buttercup, something is wrong here! Don't tell me to chill out!"

"The only thing wrong here is you jumping to conclusions."

"Well, you're being too casual about this! What if something was wrong with the Professor? What if we were just _chilling out_ and he was in trouble and he needed us?"

"Guys! Stop. Fighting. Blossom, let's search for clues in the house first before we jump to serious conclusions. Buttercup, just go take a shower," Bubbles said.

"Ew," was Buttercup's reply.

"Okay, Blossom, you go take one first. You'll calm down a little, and you know you always get your best ideas in the shower."

"All-all right. But make sure you check everywhere," I said defeated, and flew upstairs to our room to get clean clothes. I went to my side of the closet and decided to wear a denim skirt with a light pink blouse. I then headed to the bathroom, my thoughts mixed up in my head.

After I took a shower and changed, I felt much calmer and rational. Bubbles was right, I had calmed down, and I did get an idea of what might've happened to the Professor. He had probably gone to that store that was a little more than two hours away to buy some more chemicals for his experiments. He does that at least once a month, and he hadn't gone yet this month. Still, he usually told us beforehand and it was weird that he left the door unlocked and the TV on.

I braided my long hair into a French braid, put my favorite (and only) red bow on, and went downstairs. "Bubbles? Buttercup?" Did you find something?" I called out. No reply. I checked every room and every possible hiding place. Hmm….

I went outside. "Bubbles? Buttercup? This isn't funny." I still got no reply.

Yep, it was now officially time to start freaking out.

I gave the loudest supersonic scream I could, and then waited. Surely they would hear me and come back.

Guess what? No reply.

Trying to prevent myself from going into panic mode, I calmly walked back inside the house and locked the door. Where are they? Is this their idea of a joke? Because it's not funny, and they know how I can't take a joke. I heard a noise in the other room and realized that the TV was still on. I went to go turn it off, but saw something interesting on the news.

"There has been another sighting of these mysterious floating things. Scientists say that these could be aliens or debris from a different solar system, but it has not been confirmed yet. If anyone has any useful information of these things, please contact 555-4235. Back to you, Jet."

I zoned out, trying to process this information. I had always wondered if aliens existed. If they did, then I don't know if that would be a good thing or a bad thing. What if they were evil? But what if they weren't, and they had some interesting things to teach us? I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking about this now; I should try to find out where everybody is. Maybe the Mayor knows what happened.

I zoomed up into my room and dialed the Mayor on the phone. I was beginning to get scared. What if they were kidnapped? That wouldn't make sense though… maybe the Professor would, but Buttercup and Bubbles have superpowers, so they would have gotten away easily and thrown the kidnapper in jail. But what if they were kidnapped by someone with powers, like the Rowdyruff Boys? Or Him, or Mojo Jojo? I pondered this while I waited for the Mayor to answer. If someone was strong enough to kidnap Buttercup and Bubbles, then that would mean they could also kidnap me. I gasped. What if they _were_ going to kidnap me? What if they were… right behind me? I used my super hearing to hear if anybody was hiding.

I heard... nothing. I gave a sigh of relief. I think I panic _way _too much. Is it weird, though, that I have the feeling that somebody is watching me?

"Hello?" The Mayor asked. Yes! Maybe now I will get some answers.

"Mayor, do you happen to know where-AHHH!" I screamed as I fell down from being hit from behind. I caught a glimpse of the kidnapper-he was really tall and… hairy. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Author's note:** Well, how was that? Please review. :)


	3. The Quest

**Author's note: **Well, here's chapter two. Come one, people, review to tell me what my story is like so far! Well, thank you to my favorite AND only reviewer, AwSoMeNeSs.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the aliens and the story line.

* * *

(Buttercup's POV)

"Ugh…" I moaned when I finally came to. I had a killer headache from where I was hit and I felt like passing out again. I forced myself up into a sitting position and a wave of nausea and dizziness hit me like a speeding car. Trying not to puke, I thought back to what had happened.

I don't remember much. We were at our house and Bubbles and I were looking for something… Blossom was somewhere else, and the Professor was… Oh!

I sat up straight, then groaned and rolled up into a ball as another wave hit me. Ugh. I remember everything now. Who knocked us out, though? Is Bubbles all right? Did they get Blossom, too? And where the hell am I?

I looked around, but it was hard to see in the darkness. I hugged my arms to keep me warm as I waited for my eyes to adjust a little. A few yards away was a little ball of floating golden light, helping me to see a bit better. I was in… a cave? I'm in… a freaking cave. What the hell? I looked around and saw that I was trapped with walls made out of rock all about me, except for the front. In the front were bars that were also made out of rock. It looked like a prison cell. Across from me, maybe about thirty feet away, were three identical prison cells that were side by side. I could tell that there was one person in each of them, but I couldn't see exactly who.

I used my super eyesight, but for some reason, it wasn't working. Maybe it was because I was too weak right now. That's just fantastic.

The rock bars didn't look too strong; they looked as if they would collapse with a strong punch. I made my hand into a fist, and then punched the solid bar with all the strength I could gather.

HOLY. SHIT. I held my hand to my chest, applying as much pressure as I could to stop the terrible feeling. That freaking hurt! In my pain, I let out a few curse words.

"Who's there?" a masculine voice called from the cell directly across from me. It sounded somewhat like… a certain enemy of mine, but I wasn't sure, since I couldn't see well in the dark cave.

"Who wants to know?" I asked, wanting to confirm my suspicions.

"I asked first. Now, who the fuck is there?" Sounded and talked like him-by him, I mean Butch. Yep, I was right.

"None of your business."

It was quiet for a moment, and then he spoke again. "It's Buttercup, isn't it?" he said in a sneering tone.

I growled. "Yeah, dumbass, now what am I doing here? I'll give you ten seconds to explain and get me out of here."

"You're the dumbass here. Can't you tell I'm trapped, too?"

I was about to shoot him an insult when I heard a whimper on the other side of the wall, to my left. It sounded like Bubbles. "Bubbles, is that you?"

"Buttercup?" she said in her still childish voice. I could tell that tears were threatening to spill.

"Bubbles, please don't cry, especially not at a time like this. We need to find a way to get out of here, and then beat up Butch. Wait, Butch, are your brothers with you?"

"Yeah." Called out two voices in unison; they sounded like they had just woken up. They also sounded like Boomer and Brick's voice. Hmm… so the kidnappers got them too, huh? But what did they want with us?

"Do you know what just happened?" I asked, though I didn't specifically direct it to anyone.

I didn't get an answer. Uh oh, things weren't looking too good right now. Although I would never say this out loud, the 'ruffs had actually become stronger. And if they were kidnapped, then that would mean that the kidnapper would have to be strong. As in, super strong. As in, they probably have powers. And if they had powers and they kidnapped the only other people in the world with powers (that I know of), then that means they are planning to do something with us. I began to panic. They're probably going to kill us!

On the other side of the rock, a little farther to the left than Bubbles, I heard a groan that sounded nothing like Bubbles. I realized that we also probably had three cells on my side. If I was on the right, and Bubbles was in the middle, then that must mean…

"Blossom! Is that you?"

"Mmm… Buttercup?" Yep, it was definitely Blossom.

"Leader girl! What do we do?"

"How about punch the bars until they break?" asked Brick in a clearer voice than the one he had used a minute ago. Um, this is an A-B conversation. Just get out.

"I've already tried that, idiot," I said, similar to how a frustrated teacher would say to a student.

_I see you all are awake._

"Woah!" we all cried. I swear, that voice was inside my head! And no, I'm not hearing things, because the others had obviously heard it too.

_You're probably wondering what you are doing here._

"Yeah, no shit," I said angrily.

"Buttercup, no cussing," Bubbles said. I sighed. How could she think about that at a time like this?

"Who are you?" asked Brick and Blossom. Straight to the point, those two. They _are _counterparts, after all.

It was silent for a moment, and then the small ball of glowing light outside the prison became bigger and brighter. When our eyes finally adjusted, we saw some sort of hairy thing that gave us all mixed reactions.

"What _is _that?"

"EW, EW, EW, EW, EW!"

"Heh, it's really hairy."

"Oh my gosh, it's the same alien from TV!"

"HOLY CRAP!"

"Who… or what are you, and what do you want with us?"

_I am Ort, a Lorthok from another planet._

"How do you know English?" asked Boomer. Hmm, good question. I had always thought he was stupid, but maybe I have underestimated him.

_The knowledge was transferred to me. Now, stop interrupting so I can finish what I am trying to say. _

He paused for a moment, and I used that time to study his ugliness. He was almost eight feet tall and had longish brown hair all over. To me, he resembled a fat marshmallow. His hair made it hard for me to see him completely, but from what I could tell, he didn't have any body parts. All he had were eyes, which was a royal blue in color. I guess that makes sense-since he didn't have a mouth, he would need a way to communicate, right? So I'm guessing he communicated by thoughts.

_You see, I am finally of age to become king. When that happens, we must choose a planet-any planet-to live on. This must be done a year in advance, so we can get the preparations ready. _He paused, as if giving us time to wrap our heads around this. _I have chosen this planet to be mine._

"Um, I don't know if you haven't noticed, but this planet is already taken," said Butch in his annoyingly arrogant voice.

"I'm sorry sir, but he's right-you can't have this planet," Bubbles said.

_You humans live in a violent world. Where I come from, violence isn't taken lightly. It is a terrible crime to do. I came here earlier today because I had seen this planet, and it was so unique. I wanted to have this planet. _I _will take care of this planet, unlike you humans. I will not destroy, or pollute it. Humans do not know what a good thing they have until it is gone. _

I had so many questions spinning in my head right now. _Aliens exist? What does he mean by wanting our planet? It's not like he can take it from us, right? And if he did, wouldn't that also make him violent?_

"If you steal this planet from us, which I doubt you can actually do, wouldn't that make you as bad as the violent people?" asked Blossom. I swear, sometimes it's like she can read my mind.

_We make exceptions. My family and I _are _royalty, after all. And we aren't exactly "stealing" it from you. We're giving you a chance to redeem yourselves, to fight for your planet. Oh, and you know who the violent people are? They're YOU._

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

_I saw you all fighting each other today._

"But it's not what you think! We're fighting against evil; we're trying to right wrongs," Bubbles said, protesting.

_Two wrongs do not make a right. _Well, they do if the day is saved.

"Whatever. Just hurry up and free us already." Boomer ordered.

Ort glared at him. _You might want to listen and respect me. You don't know what I can do. To get the planet ready, we wash it first. That means that we destroy almost everything we want on it, or at least, anything that can be a threat to us, like diseases. My father gave me the memories for when he washed his planet, I can show you them._

I snorted. This alien was being too dramatic. Someone really needs to punch some sense into it. I would do it myself if I weren't-

My vision went white for a moment, and then I was shown an image. It wasn't through my eyes, but it seemed like it actually was. I panicked and threw my arms around, wondering what was happening. I felt the touch of cold, solid ground and realized that I was still in my prison cell, and that this was probably what Ort meant by "showing us." In the memory, it seemed as if I were watching it above, like I was flying. It would make sense if Lorthoks could fly; that might explain how I was knocked out. Down below was a smooth-looking ground made out of rock, with some sort of gas surrounding it. The memory, or Ort's father, looked to his right and I saw another Lorthok, which was most likely the father of Ort's father. Ort's grandpa looked at Ort's dad, and then leaned forward, causing beams of random colors to fly towards the planet. When the beams reached the planet, it seemed to slowly chase away the gas, making it become nonexistent.

The memory disappeared, and my vision came back to me. I blinked a few times, and burst out laughing. "You got rid of gas, so what?"

_That can take out anything I want it to-including YOU. Would you like to test out my theory?_

I didn't know whether or not he was joking, so I decided to keep my mouth shut.

He seemed pleased by my reaction and kept going.

_You humans should be grateful that I'm giving you a chance to save your planet. _

"How exactly are we going to do that?" asked Brick, thought I couldn't tell if he was serious or just playing along.

_I'm going to send you all on a quest. The quest will have six tasks-one for each of you. Each task will help to improve your planet in some way. If you succeed, you will immediately be moved on to the next task. If you don't succeed, then… you have failed not only yourself, but the entire planet. You will have a month maximum to complete a task, and once you have finished all of the tasks, I will leave your planet alone and never return. Any questions so far?_

We all just stared at him, not knowing what to say. Is he SERIOUS? I didn't know if I should laugh, cry, or just go with it; all I knew was that I wanted to be back home.

_Good. I am assuming you have noticed that you no longer have your powers. If you think I was joking about washing the planet, then I hope you're taking me more seriously, seeing as how I have the ability to take away all of your powers. You will have to do the quest without your powers-_all of us snapped out of our haze and began arguing with him, which he ignored. _But, after you complete a task, the person assigned that task will gain a power that will help you in your quest._

He looked at us, as if wondering how we were taking this, and continued.

_You see these little balls of light? _He nodded at the light in front of him. Another ball of light appeared next to it, but in blue. _Collect them. The golden lights are worth one point, and the blue lights are worth ten. If you collect enough, I will give you something of value. Of course, you don't have to collect them-but it will be your loss._

"Out of all the planets… why choose this one?" Blossom questioned.

_This one is… special. I have never been on a planet that has had life before. The trees and plant life are amazing, and the water looks so interesting. Also, it will probably be fun to explore. _I looked at him in disgust.

Suddenly I remembered something-"Do you have something to do with the Professor missing?" Blossom and Bubbles seemed to remember too, and started arguing with Ort.

_Yes, I do, but I won't reveal anything about that. I will assure you that he is safe, though._

I glared at him. How was I supposed to know if he was telling the truth or not?

_Now, let's get on with this. Boomer's task is first._

"Whose task is next?" Brick asked.

_I will tell you when each task has been finished._

"Where are we going for the first task?" asked Blossom.

_You'll see once you get there. I'm not saying anything in advance._

I sighed. "Everybody, just shut up so we can go already!" That got me a glare from Ort.

_This quest requires teamwork. You must work together for the duration of the quest, or else you will not be able to complete your tasks._

"Oh, and Ort, how will we know what the tasks are?" spoke Bubbles.

_You will know when you see it. Now, are you ready?_

"No," we all said. Because we definitely weren't.

_Excellent. Now, good luck._ With that, he disappeared, along with the balls of light.

Suddenly, the surroundings of the cave were starting to disappear too, and it went from darkness to light. It kept getting brighter and brighter and brighter, and I had to shield my eyes, since my eyes were so used to the dark. I began to feel dizzy and nauseated again and was just about to throw up when all of a sudden, the dizziness stopped and my butt plopped onto something soft. I felt the ground and it was made out of… sand. Once my eyes had adjusted, I looked around and saw…

Wait, why were we on a beach?!

* * *

**Author's note: **I really hope I don't have any errors in here. I reread it a few times, but I can't be too sure. If something is spelled wrong, repeated, or just seems to stand out badly, then just send me a PM or a review about it. Thanks, and reviews are most appreciated. :)


	4. A Long Day

**Author's Note: **Ha, sorry I haven't updated. I'm getting lazy with this story. But hey, if I had more favorites and reviews, I'd update faster. Speaking of favorites and reviews, thank you, Samkitty14, for being the second person to favorite and review this story. It's much appreciated. Oh, the reason why I haven't been updating is not just because of that. It's also because I want to make this story realistic, and that requires researching, which is very similar to homework... so I guess you can see why I'm slacking. This chapter is a little shorter than the others, I think. I wish it was longer, but if it were, I'd be posting this next week. Okay, sorry, people who actually read these stupid author's notes. On with the story.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the aliens and the story line.

* * *

(Bubbles POV)

A beach. We were on a beach. Why were we on a beach? I thought Ort wanted us to save the world, not go on vacation! Our first task was probably here, but I can't think of what it could possibly be.

Without moving, I checked out the place. On my left was an unpolluted ocean, and on my right was a jungle of plants and trees. There was a small mountain somewhere in the jungle. Other than the sound of waves and leaves swaying, it was silent.

I sat up, just slightly disoriented from the teleportation. I guess Ort really did have super powers. I couldn't help but feel jealous, because even I couldn't teleport. Oh, well. Who needs to teleport when you can run and fly really fast? The thought cheered me up for a second, but then I realized that I no longer had any powers. Well, on the bright side, I'm at the beach. Immediately, I had the urge to go swimming. I sighed and looked down at my clothes, which I knew for a fact weren't swimming attire.

I gasped. Instead of wearing the aqua blue knee-length dress I had been wearing earlier, I was wearing a light blue plain t-shirt, paired with capris. My feet had on white flip flops. Underneath I had on a white camisole (and underwear, of course). My hair was still in their bouncy pigtails, but I found that I was wearing a blue baseball cap.

I couldn't believe that Ort had changed our clothes. How nice and thoughtful of him!

I looked around me and saw everyone else getting themselves straightened out. They too had realized that Ort had changed their clothes.

Blossom's hair was in a french braid. She had on the same type of outfit as me, except hers was pink. Buttercup's hair was in a low ponytail and she also had on the same type of clothes as us, except in green.

Now that I could see the Rowdyruffs, I noticed that Ort had given them a loose T-shirt, flip flops, and a baseball cap in their color, paired with khaki shorts. I hate to admit it, but… they looked really nice. To be honest, Ort really had a sense of style and knew what looked well with what.

I realized that everyone wasn't thinking the same thoughts as I was, though.

"What are we doing on a STUPID island?!" Buttercup hollered. "And what the HELL happened to my clothes?"

"Oh, so he tells us that everybody is depending on us to save the world, but he makes us go on vacation first!" Butch grumbled.

"We're going to die. No, actually, we're already dead," Boomer said, panicking.

Blossom and Brick didn't join in with them. Thank goodness, I don't like hearing people complain a lot.

"We need to find food, water, and shelter," Brick said calmly.

Blossom was silent, and then she spoke up. "I hate to agree, but he's right. Those things should be our priority right now."

"So Blossom, what exactly do we do?" I questioned.

"Let's try to find some branches, rocks, and big leaves for the shelter. Also, look for some tinder so we can make a fire." She paused, and then said in the boys' direction: "Someone should find food and water."

"Are you telling us what to do?" Butch asked angrily.

Brick frowned. "_I'm _the one calling the shots here, Pink. _I _say we find some food and water, boys." He turned his attention to us. "You guys make a shelter for us, too, and we'll find food and water for you."

"We were already going to do that," Blossom said calmly, but I knew she was trying to keep her cool. She didn't like being talked to like that, and she especially didn't like being called Pink. "Come on, girls, let's go." With that, the boys went into the jungle.

"So, all we have to do is look for branches and big leaves, right, leader girl?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah." Blossom replied.

We all turned around in unison towards the jungle, looking for the materials we would need.

"Blossom, that branch over there looks sturdy," I said.

"Good idea."

We walked over to the tree right outside of the jungle, and we suddenly realized that we had no way of cutting it down.

"Well, we could look for fallen branches," Blossom suggested, and entered the jungle with us following closely behind.

It was really hot out on the beach, and even though there was a lot of shade in the jungle, it was still hot and humid. We walked slowly, making sure not to trip on any tree roots or rocks. We scanned the ground carefully and picked up tinder for our fire. Buttercup sacrificed her hat and we put our finding into it. We didn't find any branches that had fallen from the trees, though.

"Hey, that branch over there looks sturdy, but weak enough so that if we all tried, we could probably break it down," said Buttercup, pointing to a tree with a nice-looking branch about a few feet above our heads.

"Maybe," Blossom said, but she seemed doubtful.

"We've got nothing to lose, let's just try it," I said, which convinced Blossom.

"All right. Buttercup, climb onto the tree and put your weight on the branch. Don't stand on the middle of the branch, stand where the branch meets the tree. Bubbles and I will try to pull it from below." Buttercup set her hat down and climbed onto the tree while Blossom and I positioned ourselves to get ready to break the branch.

"Are you holding onto something, Buttercup? Okay, good. When I say go, try to break the branch down. Ready… go!"

Buttercup jumped repeatedly on the branch and Blossom and I pull as hard as we could to break it. I felt the branch give in a little. "Keep going!" I urged.

Suddenly, the branch broke from the tree and Blossom and I had to scramble out of the way to prevent from getting hit. Buttercup quickly wrapped her legs around the base of the tree so she wouldn't fall down with the branch. Blossom and I went to go lift the branch up, and Buttercup climbed down from the tree to help us.

"One down, a billion to go," Buttercup said sarcastically.

Without warning, the Rowdyruffs popped out behind a tree nearby and began laughing as if they had seen the funniest thing ever. I frowned, along with Blossom and Buttercup, but then realized that if I had been watching someone else do that very same thing, I probably would have laughed, too. I softly giggled, and my sisters turned to stare at me like I had grown another leg. That was it. I couldn't contain my laughter anymore. I cracked up along with the boys; when they heard me they laughed even harder. Buttercup smiled a little and soon guffawed along with us. Blossom was trying not to smile, but it was easy to tell that she also thought the situation was amusing.

When we were done, we shared a smile with the boys, and they actually smiled back. Not a sarcastic smile, but a real, genuine smile. Then, as if on cue, they stopped smiling and the moment was over. It was Butch who broke the silence.

"Wow, what a bunch of sissies. They can't even break a branch by themselves."

"Yeah, what weaklings. You guys depended on your powers to do all the work for you, huh," Boomer piped in.

"Ugh, you guys can't even get a simple job done," Brick declared. I glared at them, getting ticked off.

"Well, if you guys think it's so easy, why don't _you _do it?" I hissed.

"That's not a bad idea, except… you girls probably can't even do that, either," Boomer said with a smirk.

"Oh, that's it!" I exclaimed, stomping towards them. It's really hard to get me upset, but somehow they managed to do it in less than five minutes. "You better take that back!"

"Oh, we're SO scared!" they said sarcastically.

Blossom and Buttercup reached towards me to hold me back. "Bubbles, as much as we would love to see you beat them up, you don't have your powers right now," Blossom whispered to me. "You'd just embarrass yourself."

"Yeah, she's right," Buttercup muttered. "If you had your powers right now, I'd actually be scared of you, but you don't, and I don't want you to embarrass yourself or us."

I relaxed myself, but I was still mad at them. Pulling myself together, I called out to them, "Why don't you guys just help us, then? Blossom and Brick can look for materials for the shelter and fire, Buttercup and Butch can look for water, and Boomer and I can look for food. That way, things will get done faster."

They boys looked at me, and then huddled together. Thirty seconds later, Brick said, "Sure. Why the hell not?" I twitched at his use of language, but brushed it off. As much as I hating cussing, I figured I might as well get used to it because we were probably going to be together doing this stupid mission for a while.

The boys sauntered over towards us with smirks on their faces. Those smirks were really starting to annoy me big time. By the time Boomer came over, I was in a bad mood again.

"Ugh, let's just get this over with," I said quickly. I turned to Blossom and Buttercup, and by the looks on their face, I could tell they were in a bad mood, too. "Hey, how about we meet back at the beach when the sun is setting?"

"Sounds fine with me," Blossom said, really close to punching someone.

Buttercup just nodded. I knew that the reason she kept quiet was because if she said something, she might explode.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan," Butch said, bursting into our ABC conversation.

"Great idea, Bubbles," Brick said, as if talking to a five year-old. I stiffened, and then turned to Boomer.

"You ready?" I asked him.

"Let's just get this over with," he said in a bored tone.

Oh goodness, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Author's Note: **If there are any errors, please tell me. And PLEASE- review, favorite, and/or follow my story!


End file.
